The Potters Story
by cuddeellee
Summary: The story of James Potter
1. Chapter 1

**The Potters Story**

"The only family he has" said Dumbledore as he held the baby harry in his arms. However, this was not the truth. No one knew the Potters story. No one cared, not when Harry was so famous. So it remained hidden. Until now.

A tiny baby, laughing up from his cot. Coloured puffs of smoke swirling from the tip of a wand spiralling round his head. A memory, not to be forgotten. His mother smiling down at him. Dark brown eyes rimmed with dark lashes blinked twice, slowly dozing off to sleep, slowly, gently… A SNEEZE. Wide-awake now. James Potter giggled up at his mother. Two years old and already a trouble.

A happy childhood passed quickly for James. His mother always looking after him. No father. He often wondered if his father was dead, or if he had just left. January 9th. Still half asleep he clambered down the old rickety staircase in their little cottage. Upon reaching the bottom he found himself swept into a big hug by his mother. "Congratulations" she cried. Looking confused James allowed himself to be dragged into the kitchen. On the table was a letter. James was even more confused they never got mail. Now he was excited. With trembling hands he turned over the letter to find the red seal of "Hogwarts!" He tore open the letter and began to read…


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Mr Potter_

_As you might know, there are limited spaces for only the best witches and wizards at Hogwarts. Naturally being a pure blood you would expect instant acceptance into this historic school. However, new rules have been placed for the selection process which means that only the witches and wizards with the highest potential are allocated a place, regardless of their heritage. For this process we have enchanted a goblet and we placed each wizards name into the goblet where they were either rejected or accepted. Unfortunately we have decided that you are not eligible for a place a Hogwarts. There are several alternatives to this but they include international schools. Please post to us and ask for a full list if necessary._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

The disappointment spread through every nerve in his body before the reality finally hit his brain. He was not going to Hogwarts. Cautiously he looked at his mother her eyes wide with worry. The happy atmosphere from just moments ago was shattered. Tears of bitter disappointment streamed down his face as he leapt into his mother's arms.

That evening they ate their meal in silence. All hope lost.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed unbearably slowly for James. Every second encased in silence. Housework filled most of his day whilst the rest was spent lying on his bead. Sulking. "James" his mother called softly one boredom riddled afternoon "please come out darling." Silence answered her soft begging. She went away. James lay on his bed thinking. Thinking of what he would have had. If only. The new term at Hogwarts began the next day. Applications to alternate schools would now be impossible. How he HATED Albus Dumbledore. Moaning quietly he crept down the stairs to see what his mother desired of him.

The next day, the start of term, the messenger arrived…


	4. Chapter 4

Silence poisoned air greeted James as he awoke next morning as he stomped grumpily down the stairs cracking the unnerving empty atmosphere. His mother still slept. The cold empty air greeted him as he entered the kitchen. He lit the fire. It coughed… And spluttered, loud in the empty morning air. The fire flashed a brilliant blue as a figure, a man emerged. He was as a ghost would be, but covered in the still burning flames. "James potter?" he enquired, his voice deep and rough. "I have some good news for you" he said brushing away the flames as if they were specks of dust. "recently a student decided that they no longer desired to attend Hogwarts and is to attend an alternate school" Hope blossomed in James heart filing him with potential happiness. "Therefore we have decided we can take on another student, the next person on the list to attend Hogwarts is…" He broke off as he looked down at his piece of paper in confusion " is…


	5. Chapter 5

"Voldemort?" His voice echoed restlessly around the small cottage. "WHAT!" cried James in despair. His cries summoning his mother. "There has been a mistake" the messenger's emotionless voice stated "Voldemort has already attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Sorry I will have to investigate further." Slowly they saw his body stiffen. He was frozen right in the middle of their kitchen. His mind had gone; there was just an empty shell, a lifeless body. James and his mother waited impatiently for his return. A while later his soul returned. "Mr Potter is has been…" His voice broke off as a cold high, metallic voice broke across his words. " The Lord has requested that all children who were not granted a place in Hogwarts will now have a challenge to face if they still desire a place at this historic school to sign up to this short selection process you must say your name within the next twenty seconds…20, 19, 18…" James's mother looked at him with a worried expression. "I think this is a very bad idea darling I think … I think this is a fraud…"


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Too late. "James Potter" cried James before he could stop himself. Smoke swirled from the mouth of the messenger, and James' mother watched in horror as a dark swirling vortex appeared. "RUN!" screamed James mother, but James seamed transfixed and began to walk towards the vortex.

James was confused. One second he said his name the next he was in a deep blackness. A friendly voice called to him "James…James Potter?" The voice was soft and welcoming. "Come with me James" a pause " follow my voice. James" James stumbled forwards, now to weary to care, all the energy sucked from him by the eternal darkness. "RUN!" A voice broke through his confusion. "Mum?" he whispered" MUM!" But she was not there. Silence. He was truly alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I forgot to do this at the start. Disclaimer: I own nothing

The blackness began to swirl slowly around James. He backed away, turned round and ran. He ran and ran, unknowing of the direction, then stopped. There was an invisible barrier pushing him back towards the swirling misty blackness.

James' mother thought quickly and grabbed the red-hot poker from the fire and hit the messenger hard. It swept right through him, but not before any damage had been caused. The ghost-like figure sizzled and began to crumple, to a pile of dust, which sank through the floor and vanished. The vortex remained.

James felt the darkness receding slightly, however the misty vortex swirled steadily towards him. He pushed harder on the barrier. It finally gave way and he found himself in his kitchen. He watched as his mother lay on the floor. The vortex still swirled onwards, towards his mother.

It took nanoseconds to consume her body. He watched helpless as it swallowed her and vanished in a puff of smoke.

" So" a high cold voice whispered from the shadows, "you passed my little test, but not without a price." The speaker came into view and James shuddered it was Lord Voldemort!


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you know me James?" His piercing red eyes following James' every move " I think you know by now that it was all a trap, yes?" He looked at James without sympathy. " I wanted no one to attend Hogwarts this year, but now you know my little secret James" he paused and smiled menacingly " I'm going to have to KILL YOU" He finished his voice rising.

He began to advance upon James, his wand outstretched…


	9. Chapter 9

_I will continue this depending on reviews_

With a loud pop a man appeared. His white hair was flowing well beyond his shoulders and the same applied for his beard. His piercing blew eyes gazed around the scene with criticism, finally falling upon James and Voldemort. Removing his wand from where it idly lay in his pocket he spoke with a calmness which washed over James and helped to clear his mind "Tom, it was unwise to try and attack my students, you should know that, you are already in enough trouble." Voldemort just sneered at him, his eyes glowing a deep red. The red of blood and fire, contrasted by Dumbledore's blue eyes of ice and water. As if by some special magic they seamed to have connected and were fighting through their eyes. With a final glance at Voldemort the connection was broken and both men looked weary and Voldemort vanished. Only then did Dumbledore speak. "It is not safe for you any more, you must come to Hogwarts. Imeadiatly!


	10. Chapter 10

Dumbledore gently took hold of James' hand and began to turn on the spot, however James suddenly tugged on his arm. "May I collect some of my belongings please?" He inquired innocently. Dumbledore glanced down at him, and his heart was touched by the innocence in the boy's eyes. After a long pause he agreed, but on the condition that James was really quick. He cautiously followed James up the stared and waited until he had placed all his belongings which he desired to bring with him on the bed. After a small amount of wand work the items flew into a trunk and arranged themselves neatly.

They then apperated to the outside of Hogwarts, just in time to meet all the other students coming up in carriages. Singling for a fairly empty one to stop James clambered in shortly followed by Dumbledore. James was in awe of the way the carriages seemingly carried themselves along.

As they reached the castle James stared, openly. It was a most magnificent site, the towers straight and tall in the chilly night air. A low mist covered a giant lake, over which many boats were floating. The castle was entirely lit up in the most welcoming manner. This was James' new home…


	11. Chapter 11

Upon entering the castle he was quickly ushered down to the other first years who were waiting outside the great hall. Nervously he glanced around at all of the grandeur which appeared as the doors of the great hall were flung open and he was granted entrance. The enchanted ceiling twinkled down overhead and enormous tables, laden with silver plates were crowded by the older students. The bright chatter dimmed and was suddenly extinguished as they entered the hall. The older students studied them carefully as they entered the hall looking for good students and potential rule breakers. As they walked up to the teachers table a small boy with greasy dark hair tripped, causing the surrounding students to snigger and smirk. The one person who did not laugh was a first year girl with beautiful red hair. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Jumping slightly as she caught him staring he looked away blushing guiltily. He decided he should learn to control his expressions. Slowly all the students in the hall focused their attention on the hat sitting on a stall. And the sorting hat began to sing…


End file.
